dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wild Winds Dragon Tales Event
Previous Event----- -----Next Event The was the third limited time Dragon Tales event released in Dragon Story. Tasks: ---- Chapter 1 (3 Acts) 1. Plant Buffbeets. (Skip: 1 ) 2. Harvest Buffbeets. (Skip: 1 ) 3. Visit 2 Neighbors. (Skip: 4 ) Prize: 1 Amphora Dragon ---- Chapter 2 (3 Acts) 1. Feed your Amphora Dragon (20 food). (Skip: 1 ) 2. Visit 3 Neighbors. (Skip: 6 ) 3. Craft a Spell Scroll. (Skip: 20 ) Prize: 410 21,000 ---- Chapter 3 (3 Acts) 1. Raise an Amphora Dragon to Level 4. (Skip: 3 ) 2. Complete 1 Ancient Amphora. (Skip: 20 ) 3. Craft a Dragon Topiary. (Skip: 25 ) Prize: 1 Skyward Wind Statue ---- Chapter 4 (3 Acts) 1. Win 3 Battle Arena Matches. (Skip: 90 ) 2. Raise an Amphora Dragon to Level 5. (Skip: 10 ) 3. Complete 1 Ancient Amphora. (Skip: 20 ) Prize: 1 Airy Amphora ---- Chapter 5 (4 Acts) 1. Breed a Light Dragon with another Dragon. (Skip: 20 ) 2. Raise an Amphora Dragon to level 7. (Skip: 15 ) 3. Complete 2 Ancient Amphora. (Skip: 40 ) 4. Win 4 Battle Arena Matches. (Skip: 120 ) Prize: 12,000 ---- Chapter 6 (5 Acts) 1. Breed a Night Dragon with another Dragon. (Skip: 20 ) 2. Spend 100k Coins on Decos. (Skip: 20 ) 3. Complete 3 Ancient Amphora. (Skip: 60 4. Win 5 Battle Arena Matches. (Skip: 150 ) 5. Raise an Amphora Dragon to level 9. (Skip: 78 ) Prize: 25 ---- Chapter 7 (4 Acts) 1. Craft a Spell Scroll. (Skip: 20 ) 2. Win 6 Battle Arena Matches. (Skip: 180 ) 3. Raise an Amphora Dragon to level 10. (Skip: 387 ) 4. Complete 1 Ancient Amphora. (Skip: 20 ) Prize: 1 Zephyr Dragon DragonTalesWildWinds1.jpg DragonTalesWildWinds2.jpg WildWindsCh1Act1.jpg WildWindsCh1Act2.jpg WildWindsCh1Act3.jpg WildWindsCh1Prize.jpg WildWindsCh1to2.jpg WildWindsCh2Act1.jpg WildWindsCh2Act2.jpg WildWindsCh2Act3.jpg WildWindsCh2Prize.jpg WildWindsCh2to3.jpg WildWindsCh3Act1.jpg WildWindsCh3Act2.jpg WildWindsCh3Act3.jpg WildWindsCh3Prize.jpg WildWindsCh3to4.jpg WildWindsCh4Act1.jpg WildWindsCh4Act2.jpg WildWindsCh4Act3.jpg WildWindsCh4Prize.jpg WildWindsCh4to5.jpg WildWindsCh5Act2.jpg WildWindsCh5Act3.jpg WildWindsCh5Act4.jpg WildWindsCh5Prize.jpg WildWindsCh5to6.jpg WildWindsCh6Act1.jpg WildWindsCh6Act2.jpg WildWindsCh6Act3.jpg WildWindsCh6Act4.jpg WildWindsCh6Act5.jpg WildWindsCh6Prize.jpg WildWindsCh6to7.jpg WildWindsCh7Act1.jpg WildWindsCh7Act2.jpg WildWindsCh7Act3.jpg WildWindsCh7Act4.jpg WildWindsCh7Prize.jpg Story: 'Dragon Tales: Wild Winds' *Ages ago in what was called the time of Heroic Dragons, there was a free spirited, yet mischievous Zephyr Dragon. Lords of all the land set out a challenge to the strongest, fastest, and wisest of dragons to capture the elusive Zephyr Dragon. They claimed it would play tricks on them and they wanted to get it out of their lands. *The Zephyr Dragon was harder to capture than anticipated. The strongest dragons couldn't wrangle it. The fastest dragons couldn't catch it. The wisest dragons couldn't outwit it. Yet a humble dragon caught the wild hearted Zephyr with nothing but an amphora vase. Earning the respect of all the other dragons, the new hero was named the Amphora Dragon. *The story of the Zephyr has been lost to most dragons throughout the ages, known only to a young descendant of the original Amphora Dragon from the Venerable Vault, the long forgotten realm that contained the Zephyr Dragon. The ancient amphora vase that helped capture the dragon was found broken and its pieces scattered across the land which means it's this young Amphora Dragon's duty to search for clues and scour the Dragon Isle to rebuild the vase. Tradition dictates that the Amphora Dragons are the keeper of the Zephyr Dragon and if it ever escaped they would track it down and bring it back. *Tracking down clues to the whereabouts of the Zephyr Dragon are important, but the Amphora Dragon knows that it must also train. Mind, body, and soul must be attuned to have a chance at capturing the reclusive counterpart. *Looking for assistance in its quest, the Amphora Dragon seeks out like-minded dragons to befriend and help lure the Zephyr out of hiding. As it continues to train and perfect its skills, it knows that it must retrieve more pieces of the original amphora vase to reconstruct the ancient relic. *With friends, strategy, and luck on its side, the Amphora Dragon has caught the trail of its counterpart. While it playfully teases its pursuer, the Zephyr Dragon is unknowingly lured into a labyrinth of the Amphora's design. The time is near, the Zephyr Dragon will be tamed again after thousands of years! *Clever as it is, the Zephyr Dragon remembered being in the same situation thousands of years ago and began to laugh. It encircled the Amphora Dragon and playfully spoke to it, revealing that all those years ago it wasn't captured by the Amphora Dragon's ancestor; it became friends with it. The secret method of taming the wild Zephyr Dragon wasn't about brawn, brains, or speed, it was about accepting the Zephyr Dragon for who it was, and welcoming it into its home in the Venerable Vault. The Amphora Dragon, now fully grown and experienced, began to laugh as they exchanged stories of their chase and found their way back to their familiar home in the Venerable Vault. Notes *The Event was available at level 23. *The began on July 20, 2015 and ended on July 27, 2015. Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Tales Event